Omoide to Okurimono
by Slytherin - Fanatic 911
Summary: A story of how Krad got his cross. Pairing: KradXDark. Fluff inside. Warning for language.


Oneshot: KradXDark  
Title: Omoide to Okurimono (I know it's a terrible title but it's all I could think of)  
Rating: T  
Genre: Romance, General  
Summary: A story of how Krad got his cross. Pairing: KradXDark. Fluff inside. Warning for language.**  
****Note: Krad's a little bit OOC in this fic ;) and don't forget to vote on my poll XD**

Krad frowned, flying through the air. It was his 100th birthday in a few days and Dark had promised to get him a present. It wasn't that he didn't want Dark to get him a present; it was that he didn't know what the present would be. Knowing Dark, it would most likely be something rude or insulting.

(**Krad,**) Ayumu began, (**why is it such a big deal that Dark is getting you a present? Who cares what it is? You're going to like it anyway because it's from Dark.**)

Krad glared at the scenery ahead. Ayumu knew his feelings towards Dark. It was purely accidental that the Hikari found out, and Krad was going to make sure it didn't happen again.

The Hikari Manor came into view. The elaborate building was made out of white marble and trimmed with gold. Intricate patterns were carved into the marble and there were vines growing up the walls. Krad stared at the manor. It had been in the family ever since he was created. (A/N: Yes, this is the same Hikari Manor that shows up in my other KradXDark Oneshot, 'One Night Stand')

The blonde angel landed on one of the balconies and opened the glass doors he stepped into the room and transformed back into Ayumu. Blue hair cascaded down the thin Hikari's back. It formed waves once it was past his shoulder blades and stopped just short of the middle of his back.

(**Your hair is beautiful, Ayumu-sama. Almost as beautiful as mine,**) Krad said, appearing in a transparent form.

(**Wow, a compliment from the famous Hikari Ice Hunter? It's unheard of,**) Ayumu said while smiling.

(**Just because I don't give compliments, Ayumu-sama, doesn't mean I'm not capable of giving them,**) Krad said pointedly.

"I know Krad, it was a joke."

Krad scoffed, walked across the room and sat on the bed. The blonde picked up the end of his ponytail and sighed. It had been about 5 years since he had lost his previous cross and he had never gotten used to not having one. At one point, Ayumu had offered to make one to replace the one that had been destroyed, but Krad refused. His last cross had been a special one. It had been made by the only person that had ever cared for him.

-Flashback-

**Hanako**** walked along the path and back to her shop. It was a nice sunny day and she was looking forward to the day ahead. She unlocked the door and stepped inside once she was at the small building. The shop itself glittered as the sunlight streamed through the windows. Small crystal statues were everywhere and each one of them were seemingly alive.**

"**I wonder if he'll come today…" Hanako trailed off, tying her violet tresses into a ponytail. She put an apron on, picked up a cloth and started wiping the bench.**

**The door tinkled as it was opened and Hanako looked up just in time to see a blue haired man walk in. The man looked pale and sickly and his skin was a greyish colour. He examined the small crystal statues with an expert eye. He went round the shop once more before he walked up to Hanako and asked, "Who made these?"**

**Hanako**** turned a bright pink and said, "My husband."**

**Truth be told, she had made them all but normally if she told people that, they rejected her and didn't buy anything. What she wanted most was for people to acknowledge her work and accept her talent. She loved making her statues, they were everything to her. But of course no one would buy something made by a woman. Except for one man...**

**The man walked over to the counter. He eyed the shelves behind Hanako then asked, "Have you ever met a man called, 'Krad'?"**

**Hanako's face turned pink. Krad, the name alone made her heart flutter and her palm's sweat. She wasn't in love with him. No, she would only ever love her deceased boyfriend, but Krad was beautiful. He seemed to glow with an unearthly light.**

"**I-" stuttered Hanako, "I've only met him once, when he came into the shop to chase after the thief, Dark."**

**The man's eyes flashed gold for a brief moment before returning to blue. The man seemed to shake with anger. He took a deep breath before walking away. **

**Hanako frowned when the door tinkled close. Of course that wasn't the only time she had met Krad, but that man seemed like he couldn't be trusted. Hanako put down the cloth and reached under the bench for a wooden box. She put the box on the bench then opened it slowly. Inside, lying on purple velvet was a silver cross. The cross had complex patterns engraved on it and in the centre where the two axis met was a blue sapphire.**

"**I hope he likes it," Hanako muttered.**

**The door tinkled open again but this time a tall, golden haired man walked inside. He was wearing immaculate white clothes and had his long hair tied back in a ponytail.**

**The violet haired woman felt her heart skip a beat. She smiled and greeted the man with, "Good day, Krad. How may I help you?"**

**Krad looked over at Hanako and smiled. She looked happy and health. **

"**It's my birthday today, Hanako," Krad replied. "You know that, and you should know why I'm here."**

**Hanako closed the box picked it up and walked over to the angel. She held out the box and waited for him to take it. Krad took it and opened the lid. He gasped once he saw the contents.**

**Tears filled golden eyes and Krad whispered, "You made this?"**

"**Yes," Hanako said, "I know it's not as good as those artworks the Hikari's make, but I thought you would like it."**

"**It's better than the Hikari artworks. It has a personal touch."**

"**I'm glad you like it," she said. Her face filled with happiness.**

**Krad smiled and attached the cross to the end of his ponytail. The sapphire glimmered and shone happily in the light.**

-End Flashback-

Hanako had died only a few days after she had given Krad his cross. The incident would forever remain imprinted in his mind. She had died protecting him, her last words were, "I can finally be with Hiro-kun again."

Ayumu walked over to Krad and sat behind him. He examined the blonde then asked, "Are you thinking about your cross again?"

(**Yeah,**) said Krad, (**that cross was given to me by someone special a long time ago.**)

"Maybe you'll get another one for your birthday this year," suggested Ayumu.

Krad narrowed his eyes. (**I don't want you to make or get me another one Ayumu-sama. You should know that.**)

Ayumu laughed, thinking back, (**Yes, I do know that and I wasn't meaning me.**)

Krad laughed mockingly. (**I know that Dark is going to get me a present, but I don't think that he's going to get me another cross.**)

Ayumu smirked. Little did Krad know, but he had been talking to Dark the night before about Krad's birthday gift and he knew what the thief was going to get the blonde angel. Krad didn't know it, but Dark knew the story behind Krad's old cross. He knew that Krad was devastated when it was destroyed and he knew that Krad didn't want Ayumu to make another.

"Are you excited though?"

Krad smirked and replied, (**Yes actually. Dark's right, it's not everyday that someone turn's one hundred.**)

Krad stood up, stretched then disappeared.

(**It's late, Ayumu-sama. You have to get up early tomorrow, so go to bed,**) Krad said.

Ayumu nodded then took off his shirt. He slipped out his pants, and then slid into his king sized bed.

-D N Angel-

…The next day…

Krad flew after Dark, dodging buildings and people easily. The blonde saw Dark zoom upwards into the sky. He followed the thief, almost colliding with a clothes line. He raced along beside rooftops, weaving in and out of tight spaces and buildings. The thief stopped suddenly and got the breath knocked out of him when Krad ran into him. Before Dark could fly away and escape, Krad wrapped his arms around him and held onto him tightly. Dark struggled against Krad's grip, trying to escape.

"Let me go, Krad!" yelled Dark, his wings flapping uselessly.

Krad leaned forward and bit the thief's ear hard. He then growled, "Tell me what you're going to give me for my birthday."

Dark chuckled breathlessly and replied, "You tell me what you're getting me, and I'll tell you what I'm getting you."

Krad stopped and blinked. His mind had been so distracted with figuring out what Dark was getting him that he had completely forgotten about getting Dark something.

Dark saw his chance to escape and wiggled out of Krad's grasp. Before Krad could realize what had happened, Dark had sped off. Krad just stared at Dark, slightly shocked.

(**Shit,**) said Krad, surprising Ayumu, (**I forgot to get Dark a present.**)

(**What's the big deal?**) Ayumu said. (**Your birthday is in two days, you still have time.**)

Krad straightened out and floated back to the ground. He brushed his cost off, fixed up his hair and walked off.

(**You don't understand, Ayumu-sama. Even though Dark is my other half, it is very difficult to find a gift for him.**)

Ayumu frowned. (**What do you mean?**)

(**Dark will only accept gifts that I have made with my own hands. So that means, Ayumu-sama that I have two days to make something and make it to perfection.**)

Ayumu considered what Krad said. He knew that Krad was a perfectionist and he also knew that Krad would want to spend at least a week on Dark's gift. But, of course, Dark would want his gift on the day of his birthday. Smirking, Ayumu knew that he would enjoy the next two days.

(**If you ask nicely Krad, I'll help you out,**) Ayumu suggested.

Krad sighed angrily. (**If only you could, Ayumu-sama, but Dark would know immediately if it wasn't all my work.**)

Ayumu burst out laughing. He knew it wasn't nice to laugh at Krad, but the situation was hilarious. Krad could either show up without a gift, or make a gift it to half-perfection.

Krad ignored Ayumu. He turned and walked into a small shop. The shop owner looked up at the blonde angel, fear in his eyes. His eyes immediately fixated on Krad's wings. The white wings opened, stretching. Krad turned pink and closed them again. He looked around the shop at all the different materials.

The man behind the counter stood up. He smiled nervously and asked, "S-sir, how may I he-help you this evening?"

Krad walked over to the black fabrics and started examining them. They were all made out of the finest silk and cost a lot. The blonde frowned as he felt all of the materials. They were light-weight and smooth like water. He stopped at one and caressed it slowly. It felt softer than the rest of the fabrics, but it also felt, strong so that Krad knew it wouldn't rip easily. It was perfect.

Krad pulled out the material and got enough for a coat. He cut it with a swipe of a feather and said to the shop keeper, "Put it on the Hikari tab."

Ayumu heard this and blanched, (**Do you know how much that material costs?**)

Krad scoffed and walked out of the store. He wasn't going to worry about the cost. He knew for a fact that the Hikari's had enough money to last a lifetime and more. Obviously Ayumu did not know about this.

The blonde took flight and headed for the Hikari Manor. He had two days make Dark's present, and make it perfect. To the blonde, it sounded impossible, but it had to happen. A sigh could be heard as Krad thought, (**Looks like I'm not going to be getting any sleep over the next two days.**)

-D N Angel-

…Two days later…

Krad flew through the sky unsteady on his wings. He dipped and fell a few feet before catching himself and jerking awake. The blonde had spent the past two days making Dark's birthday present. He hadn't gotten any sleep and when he was putting the final touches, he zapped and pricked himself a few times.

The church where the two angels were meeting came into view. Dark was already standing on the rooftop looking out for Krad. Krad glanced up tiredly and yawned. He flew closer to the thief, his head nodding. Just as he was above the roof, Krad landed heavily and collapsed to his knees.

Dark walked over to Krad and laughed quietly. He pulled him up to his feet and said, "Happy birthday, Krad!"

Krad glared at his other half and said, "I haven't slept for two days, Dark. I'm tired and grumpy, so seriously, fuck off."

Dark grinned then spotted the package in Krad's arms. He leaned forward, about to grab the package when Krad slapped his hand back and growled.

Dark gave his best puppy dog eyes and whimpered, "Why can't I have it? It's my birthday present."

"You give me my present first," said Krad.

Dark pouted a bit more before pulling a rectangular shaped package out of his pocket and handed it to Krad. The blonde reluctantly handed over his present and took Dark's present. He carefully unwrapped the box and opened it.

Tears rushed to Krad's eyes and spilled onto his face before he could stop them. He took a shaky breath and closed his golden eyes. Memories rushed through his mind and left him gasping for air. The silver blue cross laid innocently on the black velvet. It shined in the faint moonlight, emanating an eerie glow.

(**Do you like it, Krad?**) Ayumu whispered, smiling slightly.

Krad wiped the tears away and thought back, (**It's beautiful.**)

"Wow, Krad, did you seriously make this?" came Dark's voice as he held up the black coat.

The blonde angel ignored Dark's comment and walked forward. He grabbed the coat out of Dark's hands and put it over the thief's shoulders. He smiled briefly before hugging the thief. He knew that Dark would start to suspect something, but at that moment Krad was too happy to care.

"Thank you," Krad whispered into Dark's ear. "Thank you so much."

Dark relaxed into the hug. He knew that Krad never showed his affection so he knew that the blonde must've really liked his cross.

Krad released Dark, blushing a light pink. He picked up the end of his ponytail and attached the cross. He let his ponytail go and smiled at the familiar weight. The blonde never thought that Dark would've gotten him such a gift. But even though he had said that he didn't need a new cross, he was glad that the thief got him one. For the first time in nearly fifty years, Krad was happy.

"Damn Krad," Dark said, interrupting his thoughts. "This is a really nice coat. It's so light-weight and smooth."

Krad sighed, ignored Dark and flew off, leaving him confused.

-D N Angel-

…The present…

Daisuke rummaged through Dark's closet, looking for something. He cursed quietly. He was trying to find the coat that Dark wanted to wear that night. According to Dark, it was the only coat in the closet that was 'well made'. After another five minutes of searching, Daisuke's hand brushed something smooth and silky. He grabbed it and pulled it out of the closet.

The coat was made out of the finest silk Daisuke had ever seen. It was black and had silver trimming with crosses on the sleeves. Daisuke examined it for a moment before he saw cursive writing near the hem. He squinted trying to read it then blanched.

(_Yo-your coat Dark…_) Daisuke thought.

(_Yeah, what about it?_) Dark replied.

(_I've never actually taken a good look at it before but… near the bottom it says…_)

(_What does it say?_)

Daisuke took a deep breath and thought, (_That it was made by 'Krad Hikari'._)

Dark smiled. Memories rushed to him and he thought quietly, (_Yeah, Krad made it._)

Daisuke opened his mouth to say something but decided against it. Dark could have his secrets.


End file.
